Prisoners
by VivianDarkbloomFlower
Summary: Toby Cavanaugh never thought he'd end up in a jail cell for a crime he didn't commit. Spencer Hastings is trapped by her family's name, and doesn't feel accepted by her parents. What happens when she decides to tech at the local male prison, and finds herself falling for a certian blue eyed boy we all know and love? SPOBY. Haleb. Emison. Ezria. Mina.
1. Chapter 1

**OMG my brain is annoying. 4 ongoing stories at a time. Nice job, brain. But, it decided to have an idea at the moment when I thought I could relax. Great. Anyway, please enjoy. Also, in this, Jason is Spencer's half sibling, but Ali and Spencer both have no idea about this.**

 **-Vivian**

Spencer's POV

"Han, do you have anything I can wear? I don't want to look like a typical rich girl who only cares about herself." I ask, killing her refusal with the puppy-dog eyes. "Fine! But, remember this next time I appear in court for shoplifting and need something mature to wear." She mutters. "Sure." I say, whilst secretly thinking, _no way in hell_. She'll forget all about this situation soon anyway, if her flask is any indication.

I know what you're thinking, but Hanna isn't an alcoholic. Yes, she parties hard, but she is surprisingly the first one to cut us off before we get to drunk to think rationally. It's one of the few ways she is actually responsible. Hanna Marin is one of my 5 best friends, along with Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Alison DiLaurentis, and Mona Vanderwaal. It used to be just the 5 of us, but Mona transferred from Philadelphia 2 years ago, and was bullied for being as smart as she is, so we helped her out, and we've been a group of 6 ever since.

I take out a red sweater, and a black skirt, slipping on my own comfy white flats. There. I look still smart, but not as rich. I wouldn't normally stress out about this, but I'm volunteering at a jail for delinquents in Philly, and I once had to bail Hanna out of a similar institution for woman after she tried to steal a watch form Swarovski. Let's just say, I made her promise never to do it again, because it was terrifying. So, I'm being… cautious.

My parents think I'm going to do a program at the library, but I wanted to actually help somebody. And if they knew, they'd completely freak out. I just have to do a class of basic math twice a week, and my parents never have to know. It's not like they take a lot of notice there, anyway. The only people who know where I'm really going are Hanna, Emily, Aria, Ali, and Mona, and they're all sworn to secrecy. There's a creek in the floorboards, and Hanna jumps.

"What was that?" she asks fearfully. I roll my eyes. "Been watching any horror movies lately, Han?" I ask, and she glares at me. There's a creek again. "You don't scare me, moron! Go watch your twisted videos in the dark!" I say, and hear footsteps from down the hall. "I still don't know why Melissa is marrying Ian Thomas. He's such a creep." Hanna shudders. I laugh. "Yeah, well, at least you don't have to live with him." I say. I check the time.

"Okay, we need to go. You're still driving me, right?" I ask. She nods. "Duh. It's perfect. You're there long enough for me to have an excuse to meet up with Caleb twice a week, without my Mom finding out." She says, putting on a layer of pink lipstick, and grabbing her bag, her bright blue stilettos clacking across the floor as she exits. I grab my tote, and follow her out. Melissa smirks at me as I walk by, and I roll my eyes. "Spencer! Don't make that face at your sister! Apologise, now!" My Mom chides. I sigh. "I'm sorry, Melissa." I say before leaving.

"Ugh, your sister is the devil in human form. I've changed my mind, she and Ian deserve each other. And I can't believe you mom let you waste your summer remodelling the barn, when she knew all along that Melissa was going to move in, but didn't want to do the work for it!" she scoffs. I smile sadly. "Well, I'm used to it. My family's been biased since I was four. It seriously doesn't bother me anymore." I shrug, and Hanna slams the car door and starts to drive.

Xxx

"Miss Hastings, right on time. This way, we just need to give you a standard security search." A guard says. I follow him through into a room, where they search my bag and put me through a scanning system to check for any weapons or drugs. They confiscate my watch and my phone. "They could be potentially stolen and/or used as a weapon." The same guy tells me. "Okay, Mr…" I trail off. The guard doesn't respond.

I'm lead to a room where there are 6 guys sitting at a table, with bored expressions. One catches me eye. He sees me looking, and smirks. Another whistles, and his smirk disappears. He glares at the guy who whistled, and the guy rolls his eyes. Okay, tension, got it.

"Okay, everyone, this is Miss. Hastings. She is here to give you some basic teaching. Miss. Hastings, this is Mr. Brett, Mr. Mason, Mr. Portulli, Mr. Dalton, Mr. Sanderson, and Mr. Cavanaugh." Says the guard. I gulp. "Um, Hi, everybody. I'm Spencer. I'm here to teach you some math. So, for the first activity, I'm going to explain to you some formulas, and then we can split into groups?" I ask. Most of them look bored, but the guy who smirked earlier seems to want to listen. His last name was Cavanaugh, I think.

I explain the activity, and everybody reluctantly pairs up with somebody else. It goes pretty smoothly, and soon my nerves go away, and I'm able to interact with these people. Most of them are really nice, although the one who whistled earlier still creeps me out, and makes no attempt to communicate. Around half way through, most of my books fall off of the table, and I bend down to pick them up. I find a set of hands helping me, and look up. It's the guy from before, I'm pretty sure his last name _is_ Cavanaugh.

"T-thank you." I say. Wow. His eyes are _blue_. Kind of like the ocean. I remember when my parents took Melissa and I there. I think I was 9, maybe? They sent me back to the car to get everything whilst Melissa flirted with the 14-year-old lifeguard. Said lifeguard then tried to kiss me, thinking I was 13 like Melissa. She got super angry, and the entire trip was called off. I was given her chores to do for a month.

He says nothing, and I return to my the front of the room. The lesson goes on for around an hour more, and I have to leave. The guard escorts me back to the room where I was searched by security. Soon, I get to leave, and Hanna is waiting by the door, standing in front of her car.

"Hey, Spence! How'd it go?" she asks. I smile at her. "Good. The guys I'm teaching are actually pretty nice. I mean, one creeps me out, but he's probably just shy, and then-" I stop, knowing she'll jump to conclusions. "Then, what?" Hanna asks, intrigued. I sigh. "Nothing. I just dropped a few books, and this one guy helped me pick them up. It was really sweet." I say. Hanna's eyes light up. "So, you made out with him?" She asks. I burst out laughing, and Hanna looks at me weirdly. "Han, it's a prison. You can't just start making out with somebody. Also, I only know the guy's last name." I say. She smiles. "Then, you know enough. What is mystery guy's last name." she asks. I think for a minute. "I think Cavanaugh?" I say, not entirely sure. Hanna grins. "Spencer Cavanaugh. It has a nice ring to it." She muses. "Han!" I shout. "Okay, okay. I'll shut up. For now." She flips her hair, laughing at my annoyed expression.

Xxx

Music blasts through the speakers, as we're gathered in Ali's room, giggling. "Mon, try this one." Aria throws her a light blue off-the-shoulder dress, and she slips it on, doing a twirl. Em chucks Aria a black shirt, probably the only dark item of clothing she owns, and Aria places her elbow on Mona's shoulder, and they pose whilst I take a picture. We have a monthly clothing exchange, where we each bring everything we don't like anymore, and swap. We each have a pile of stuff already, and I'm _this_ close to adding a yellow dress of Mona's to my pile.

"Em, I have this red jacket that's totally your style. You should see it." Han says, tossing her the jacket. Her eyes go wide. "oh my god, I am _never_ taking this off!" she exclaims. I throw the dress on my pile, and see a pink shirt of Hanna's that I was always jealous of. "Mine!" I claim, grabbing it and throwing it over my head. Hanna spins me around, and Mona snaps a picture. "Spence, you have to take that shirt." Aria advises. I giggle. Hanna's face lights up. "You could wear it to the jail!" she exclaims. Em gives her a weird look. "Why would she want to wear it to a jail?" she asks. Hanna rolls her eyes. "Because, there's an inmate there, and she denies it, but she's in looove." Hanna draws out the love. The girls squeal.

"What's his name?" Ali asks. I blush. "I only know his last name. Cavanaugh." I say. Mona smirks. "Sounds like a bad boy. I always thought you'd go for a nerd. Maybe you can change him. That would be _so_ romantic. Right, guys?" The others now, and I blush. "Oh my god, she's beet red! He must be special!" Aria starts fangirling. "Okay, when do you go back to the jail?" asks Hanna. "Um, Saturday, I think?" I say. Mona picks up a magazine. "Okay, we're coming over to do your hair and make-up." she says. I sigh. "Guys, Melissa will blow up on you. Seriously. Don't." I say sadly.

Hanna rolls her eyes. "Please. Even _I'm_ smarter than that b****. I mean, how many times has she been sent down a grade?" Hanna asks. I laugh. "Well, she's just got a letter saying she's been pushed down another grade, so I'll be older then her next year. She isn't taking it will." I say, revealing a bruise on my arm. Hanna gasps, and Ali grabs my hand. "And your parents let her do this?" she asks. I laugh. "Please. They're never home, and when they are, they're too busy fawning over 'queen Melissa' to notice they have another daughter." I roll my eyes. Emily cracks her knuckles. "I really want to introduce Melissa to a crowbar." She mutters darkly.

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. Emily is the most non-violent, innocent person you will ever meet. She's usually the one to calm us down when Mona gets in a fight with Naomi and Riley, or when we try to kill Paige for bullying Emily. Well, she doesn't actually try and calm us on that one, we try and calm Ali down. I mean, I get it. Ali and Em have dated for over a year, and Paige has been nothing but horrible. She's one of the many people I want to take a whack at on a daily basis. But, Em doesn't usually say things like that.

"Guys! It's fine. I can't change it. And she'll just say I made it up." I sigh, rubbing my eyes. "Guys, back to the topic of you guys helping. It's really sweet, but I'm still not ready for a relationship after Alex cheated on me." I say. Hanna glares at the ground. "if he hadn't transferred, I would have killed him with a fire poker by now." I say. I laugh. "If you run into him, I give you full permission to try it." I say. She giggles. "Well, I wasn't giving you a choice anyway." She tells me. "don't I know it." I mutter.

Xxx

When I get back to my house, I sigh, locking the door. I jump when I hear a glass shatter centimetres from my head. "Melissa, what the hell?" I ask, shocked. She glares at me. "Ian says you told him to get lost earlier today!" she accuses. Great. "Well, he was spying on me when Hanna was here. I put up with his crap alone, but not when my friends are around." I defend.

She scoffs. "I don't believe you! Stop making everything about yourself! You know I'm having a hard time with the fact that I was pushed down a grade! You're going to be higher than me next year!" She shouts. I roll my eyes. "Well, then you should have thought about that before stealing my term paper so you could pass it off as your own. We handed in _the same one_ , Melissa. I emailed it to Mr. Tamberelli the night it was set, you the day it was due. What the hell did you think was going to happen? You also got busted for dealing drugs on school grounds- you're lucky you haven't been suspended, or worse."

I try to reason with her. She scoffs. "Well, I didn't have time to write it! I had things to do! Do you know how embarrassing this is? All my friends have finished college, and I'm still in high school!" she screeches. I sigh. "Melissa, that's your problem, not mine. I'm going to sleep." I say, running upstairs, knowing she can't get up there in her intoxicated state, and won't remember any of this tomorrow. I lock the door just in case.

I put my bag on my red chair, and sigh. When did things get so messed up? When did my life become so… hard?

Toby's POV

"Move it, Cavanaugh!" The guard shouts. I roll my eyes. Do these people even realise I can't walk any faster in chains? I'm not being facetious, I literally have chains around my ankles. I glare at him as I walk past. "Okay, all of you. Last time you were civil, but any funny business won't be tolerated. Got it?" The guard asks. I roll my eyes. Please. I shouldn't even be here. I didn't even do anything, but, of course, Jenna opened her mouth. I prepare myself as we're taken to the room we were in last time. It's been three days, and I can't stop thinking about her. The girl who came in last time. But it's not like she'd want anybody like me. I know what people like her are like anyway. They have their lives planned out for them, and probably a long-time boyfriend. Who can give them a million things I can't.

She walks in, and my heart starts beating fast, just like last time. How come I always get choked up when I'm near her? Is this a natural reaction? Is it just badly times chest pains? I sigh. "Hi, everybody!" she smiles. She seems nervous. And her smile looks forced. Is she uncomfortable being in a prison? Probably. It's not the most positive place. I sigh, thinking of what we're going to work on today. French. I hate French.

She starts talking about conjugating verbs, and I try to listen, but I just don't understand the basic concepts. She says we need to get into pairs, but Carter threw up yesterday, so he's not here. Of course, he's my only friend here, so, I guess I'm stuck. Spencer realises, and goes to sit by me. "Hi, um, you kind of need a partner for this, so, how about I go with you?" she asks, offering a small smile. I nod. She starts the exercise, but quickly realises I don't understand. She sighs. "French isn't your strong suit, huh?" she asks. I duck my head, embarrassed. Her smile fades. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." She quickly apologises. I look up at her, startled. "No, it's not you- I just- I really don't understand French." I say. She smiles. "well, we have to do this exercise for the rest of the hour, so how about instead I teach you the basics?" she asks.

Xxx

I walk back to my cell, happy but troubled. Happy that we had a good conversation whilst I failed at trying to learn French. Troubled that when we were done, she got that clouded sad look in her eyes when she had to leave. And I swear, when she banged her elbow on the table at one point, she seemed to be in an abnormal amount of pain. Bu, she didn't treat me like most of the people who come for the mandatory lessons they make teens take do. She spoke to me like I was a normal person, not a criminal.

Spencer's POV

"Melissa! I'm home!" I call, and she walks in, her arms crossed. "Spencer, I need a favor." She says. I roll my eyes. Of course she does. "What do you want?" I ask bluntly. She plops down on the couch. "I have a paper due in on Monday, but I need to hang out with Rebecca and Tiffany, to celebrate their graduation from Upenn, so… you're writing it." She says. I scoff. "See, this is why you keep getting sent down a grade! How many years have you been in high school now? 10? A few more, and they'll just give up and kick you out." I say. She rolls her eyes. "Whatever. I need the paper by Saturday." She says. I glare at her. "Write your own paper. _I_ have things to do as well." I say. Her jaw drops. "I'll tell Mom and Dad you're being horrible to me." she says. I shrug. "They can't punish me anymore than they already have. I mean, I live with you. That's punishment enough." I say.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer's POV

Melissa's jaw drops. "Spencer, write that essay, or I swear to god, I'll make sure you have a lot worse than a broken arm!" She hisses. You know what? I'm done. "Melissa, I am not your servant. I'm your sister. And I'm done doing your schoolwork for you. If you want to make something of yourself other than a failure, do your own assignments."

She walks towards me, and slaps me in the face. I can feel that I'm going to have a split lip in the future. I grab my bag of clothes from Ali's house and walk out. I don't know how long I walk for, but eventually, my lip stops stinging, and I sig in my pocket for a compact. There's a red print across my face, and my lip's split open. I sigh. I know where to go. I head up to our secret treehouse, which Aria's mom. We always meet there on weekends. And whenever anybody is in trouble, we have a secret code for what to do.

I climb the ladder, throw open the door, and get my phone out, entering out group chat. Mona and Aria are texting, but stop when they see I've joined. Before they can do anything, I've sent the message.

 _SOS_

They both see it, and instantly leave the chat, coming over. Soon, the others do, too. The door swings open, and Mona barges in, gasping when she sees my split open lip, and curled up position. She wraps me in a hug. "Melissa seriously hit you?" She asks, knowing she's the only one home. I nod. Ali arrives, living closest to the treehouse besides me, and clenches my fists when she sees my face. "I will kill that B****!" She shouts. "Who are we killing?" Hanna asks, climbing up. "Melissa." Mona says matter-of-factly. Hanna see's my face, and her jaw drops. "Where is my crowbar?" She asks, storming around the room trying to find it.

Soon, Aria and Emily arrive, equally as angry. "Guys, it's not a big deal! Siblings hit each other all the time." I say. Emily silences me with a look. "Yes, but you have a new injury every time you hang out with us. And if it was scary enough that you sent an SOS, it's a big deal." She says. I look down. "She's my sister. She's just drunk again." I say. Aria rolls her eyes. "Ali, maybe you could get Jason to talk to her! He's an ex-alcoholic!" Mona suggests. I sigh. "Nobody is talking to anyone." I say. "Guys, I sent the text because I wanted comfort. Not because I wanted you guys to help me. And, it's really kind of you to try, but it's two more years. Then I can finally go to college." I say.

Aria sighs. "If you're sure." She says. I nod quickly. "Well, luckily for you, I never go anywhere without a make-up bag!" Mona says. She looks at the split lip. "Okay, my cousin does martial arts. You'll be fine. Just, don't touch it, and eating salt could be painful." She says. I sigh.

She covers up the cut, and lets me borrow her concealer so I can do it myself. We get down from the treehouse, and I decide to spend the night at Ali's. "Wait, won't your parents ask questions?" I ask. "No, they're gone for the weekend. Jason's looking after me. He won't tell." She says. I nod, and Hanna catches my bag before I get down myself. "You know, I used to think hateful Kate was the worst sister ever. Then I met Melissa Hastings." Hanna mutters. I let out a short laugh. "Yeah, well. My parents basically hate me, so… It's not that hard for her to get away with it." I say.

Mona sighs. "You seriously don't deserve such a bad family, and, everybody thinks you're stuck up because you're rich. It's so unfair on you." Mona complains. I shrug. "Yeah, well, I'm used to it." I say. "Well, you shouldn't be." Ali exclaims. I look at the sky. "Well, I guess the universe just has it out for me." I mutter.

Jason's POV

I hear 6 footsteps enter. "Hey, Jase! Can you cook extra?" Ali asks, batting her eyelashes. I roll my eyes, grinning. "Ali, I kind of already did. You always end up staying here after your weird clothes swap." I laugh, turning around. I look at Ali, then Spencer. She doesn't know she's my half-sister, but I've watched her grow up. If a hurricane were to hit right now, Ali and Spencer would be my first priority. I suppose I should feel the same about Melissa, but I just don't. We have nothing in common, she's kind of immature.

Wait, what's wrong with her face? He lip's split open. "Spencer, what happened?" I ask, concerned. I know a lot. I also know I probably won't get a straight answer, so I'll question Ali on it later. "Um, I fell. I snagged my lip in a branch." She says. I scoff inwardly. Sure.

"Okay, well, there's pasta on the table, and I'm nearly done on the salad. I say. They all sit at the table, and start to serve themselves. "Okay, did you hear about Noel Khan and Prudence Finn getting steamy at the kissing rock? She totally got a boob job." Says Hanna. Alison giggles. "Well, she had to do something to make up for being called Prudence."

I don't understand girl talk. So somebody got a boob job. Who cares?

Toby's POV

When she comes in again, there's something wrong with her face. Is that a split lip? Carter was transferred to another facility for somehow getting a hold of drugs. So, now It's a class of 5. She announces a project on the French revolution, and sees I'm alone again. "Okay, so, do you want to work on the project with me?" She asks, smiling. I grin at her. "Sure." I say. She starts getting out the packets she brought, and hands them out before coming back to where I'm sitting. "So, if we're going to do so much together, should we get to know each other first?" I ask. I then kick myself for asking that. She probably thinks I'm a psychopath!

To my surprise, she smiles. "Sure. So, I'm Spencer Hastings, I'm from Rosewood, Pennsylvania, I have 5 friends named Alison, Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Mona." I say. He grins. "Wait, did you say Rosewood? I'm enrolling at Rosewood High when I get out in a month. We could hang out." I grin. Her smile fades. "Not at my house." She says. I'm confused. "Do you not want me there? I totally get it if you do." I say sadly. Her eyes widen. "No, Toby! It's just that my sister has this super creepy fiancée, and she's still in high school even though she's 22." She says.

"Oh. Creepy fiancée? How so?" I ask, worried. She sighs. "He just films people changing. And spies on me and my friends." I say. My jaw drops. "and your parents don't stop him?" I ask incredulously. "They're not home much. Now, back to the project, Cavanaugh." She grins. I smile. "I'm Toby." I tell her. She thinks for a minute. "Toby. It suits you." She smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So, I know, updates are slow. I'm sorry, It's just, I have a lot to handle. I hope you guys understand. Read and review.**

 **-Vivian**

Spencer's POV

"That was… the hardest thing I think I've ever done in my life." Toby says, during the last session where we're working on this project together, a week later. She laughs. "Well, you did good. French is a hard language to master." I say, and he nods. "You've got that right." I stand up, and everybody hands their projects to the guards. They'll be sent through the jail's system, and marked by an impartial professor, hired by the facility.

After another hour, when the only person who actually engages in the class is Toby, Hanna picks me up from the entrance. "20 minutes late. What did you and Caleb do exactly?" I ask, and she smirks, not saying anything. I look up, and see a familiar face at the window. I wave to Toby, and he smiles, waving back. Hanna shoots me a look. After we've started driving, she pounces on me. "Okay, what was that? The guys at the window _totally_ has the hots for you." She squeals, and I faceplant. "Han, no. We're just friends. He's in my class." I explain, and she raises her eyebrows. "So, you tutor him. How does he repay you?" she asks suggestively. "Hanna Marin! You did not just suggest that!" I exclaim, and she rolls her eyes. "Please. You were thinking it." She says, flipping her hair over her shoulder, whilst keeping the other hand on the steering wheel.

We arrive at Ali's house, and Em, Aria, and Mona are there already. "Hey, Han, Spence!" Mona exclaims happily, and I grin. "Been with Mike?" I ask, and she nods sheepishly. Ali brings over 6 iced coffee's, and we all sit down to drink them, playing music, and talking about school.

"And, than, Mr. Fitz gave the class an essay! Ar, can you please ask him to let me off?" Hanna begs, and Aria rolls her eyes. "Han, just because he's my boyfriend, does not mean my friends get a homework pass whenever they want." She smiles, and Hanna pouts. "Well, have you done it?" Hanna asks. "It's nearly finished. I just want to add in this metaphor." She says. "Yup, done. I'm sending it to Mr. Fitz tonight." Em says. "Done as of three hours ago." Ali adds. "I finished it, but I think I'm going to re-do it. It was only 6 pages, and I'm _sure_ I can get it to at least 9." Mona says. Everybody looks at me. "Seriously? I live with Melissa Hastings, assignment thief. I did it the night it was set, and emailed it to Mr. Fitz straight after. And it was 12 pages." I say.

"And I thought I was hardcore." Mona mutters. "You are hardcore. I'm just a freak." I say. "We're all freaks here." Hanna mutters. "That we are." Mona agrees. "Hey, do you think red or green is more my color?" asks Aria. "Green." I say. "Yeah, Spencer is right. Red with your hair color makes you look to bright, even for you." Ali says. "Yup." Mona agrees. Aria smiles. "Thanks. I'll send Ezra the picture of me in the green shirt." She says, and types onto her phone.

I take a sip of my coffee. "Ew! This stuff is weak!" I exclaim, and Mona rolls her eyes. "No, your family just has a weird obsession with overloading your brain with coffee so you can stay up longer to study." Hanna says, than Mona slaps her arm, and he eyes widen. "Sorry, Spence! I didn't think!" she says, clapping a hand over her mouth. "It's fine." I say. Last year, I had problems with a drug called Adderall, a study pill. It kept me up all night, so I could study. I just wanted to make my parents realise I was worthy of their attention too, but it went way too far. My parents never found out, but Aria walked in on me taking a pill. She slapped them out of my hands, and I've never been more grateful. My friends slowly got me off of them, and it took months. Thankfully my parents had taken Melissa to LA to meet Ian, and left me behind with a bunch of housework, which I got done on the first day thy were gone. They never knew, nobody did, and it's a secret that I'll take with me to the grave. My phone beeps, and I gasp. "I have to go." I say, stinding up. "What? Why?" Ali asks. "My parents came home." I say tiredly, and their faces drop. "Call us." Em instructs, and I nod, grabbing my bag and heading out of the door.

I knock on the door to my house, and my drunk father answers. "Spencer! I'm glad your home, the dishes need doing." He says, flopping down on the couch. "Yes, sir." I say quietly. They only let me call them Mom and Dad in public, otherwise I'm essentially their servant. My Mom holds out her hand, and I pour her a glass of wine as I pass. She settles onto the couch with my father whilst Melissa and Ian take up the other one.

"Mel! How are you?" My Mom asks, hugging her. "Great, Mom! The only problem is my annoying professor, Mr. Fitz. He gave Spencer a higher grade than me. I'm older, I deserve the better grade, and when I told him this, he refused to swap them!" she exclaims. "What were the grades?" My father asks. "I got a D-, Spencer got an A." she says sulkily. "Spencer, what is wrong with you? Don't you see how you're making it impossible for Melissa to move up a grade?" My mother asks. I look down, knowing there's no point in doing better. "I'm sorry. I'll try and do better." I say quietly. Then, I cut my finger on a chip Melissa made when she threw the plate I'm washing at me, and wince in pain. My father stands up.

"Spencer! You'll stain the couch with your hands. Go to your room, you can finish your chores in the morning, just get up early." My father says, and I grab my bag, and run up the stairs to my room, my mother following. I hear her lock the door from the outside, and sigh. They'll forget to unlock it, and I'll have to climb down the window again. I do it a lot. I've done all my essays and assignments, so I settle in, reading catcher in the Rye in French, and fall asleep on my bed, the book still in my hands.

Xxx

"Spence! _Please_ tell me you were listening in that class." Hanna begs. "Yeah, Han, I was." I say. She brightens. "Yay! Can you come over an explain, because I was totally confused." She pleads, and I nod. "Sure." I say, and she shovels down her salad. Melissa glares at me from where she's sitting with her younger friends, Sydney, and Paige, or as we call her Pigskin, because she acts like a pig towards Emily. "Ugh, can somebody please get a horse tranquilizer for your sister?" Mona asks, and I laugh. "I'd like it, but my parents would kill me." I say in a monotone.

"God, your family is the worst." Ali mumbles, and I nod. "True. But it's not like I can do anything about it. But, it's fine. 1 and a half years can go by pretty quickly." I point out, and Ali still scowls at Melissa, who rolls her eyes, taking a bite out of her burger. "Somebody slap that woman." Hanna mutters. I laugh, than wince as it hits my chest. "What did they do now?" Mona aska, concerned. I shrug. "For once, it wasn't their fault. I hit the ground the wrong way when I was shimmying down my drainpipe to get to the kitchen." I explain. "They locked you in again?" Emily asks. I nod. "Then it was their fault. Give me your mustard dressing, Han." Aria instructs.


	4. Chapter 4

PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME

I know I deserve for you all to be upset, especially the person who reviewed and asked for a new chapter as soon as possible. You were really nice. And I'm so sorry. I don't really have an excuse except I lost motivation and starting my exam courses was a shock to the system. I got it back, and I'm so sorry that I made anybody who still reads this story wait so long. I don't know when I will next update, but I will try to update more frequently. I don't know when, but I promise I will try.

-Vivian

Spencer's POV

"Spencer Jill Hastings!" My father's voice calls. I sigh, swinging my legs off the chair in my room and going down to meet them. "Yes, sir?" I ask. My father glares at me. "Why are there still dirty dishes in the sink? I told you to do them yesterday." He hisses.

Sh*t.

"I'm sorry, I was still locked in and couldn't get to them today. I can do them now." I say, starting to walk over to the sink. My father grabs my arm, his nails digging into my skin. "I don't like this, Spencer. You can't just forget your responsibilities to this family. We won't let you forget. First, you're rude to Melissa, now you think you can bail on your chores completely. What kind of message does it give to people visiting us? That we don't know how to clean a house? That we're animals?"

His fingers start to draw blood from my arm, and I swallow to stop myself from letting out a cry of pain.

"I said I'm sorry. I can do the work now." I say, keeping my head low.

He sneers at me. "You will clean this entire house whilst me and your mother take Melissa out for a family dinner to celebrate our return home. If it's not spotless by the time we get back, there will be consequences. Am I clear?" he asks. I nod my head.

He digs his fingers into my arm harder. "AM I CLEAR SPENCER?!" he shouts. I swallow.

"Crystal." I respond, and he finally lets go of my arm.

XxX

"Do you need a bandage?" Mona asks. I shake my head. "No, I took one from the first aid kit in the kitchen drawer. They won't notice, they've never touched that kit." I say, shoving books in my locker. Mona sighs, but then her eyes gasp. "Don't look now, but B*tchster is coming towards you." She whispers. I freeze up as I feel a tap on my back.

I turn around to see Melissa and Paige standing next to each other, glaring at both of us. I try to remain calm and polite. "Hi, Melissa. Is there something I can help you with?" I ask. She smirks. "I need your assignment for Calculus. It's due 6th period and if I don't hand it in, Mrs. Mildfeld will hold me after school and I won't be able to go out with mom and dad tonight." She says. I sigh. "I'm sorry Melissa, I don't have it." I say. Her eyes light up. "You didn't do it either? Have fun in detention dumb*ss." She smiles. I shake my head. "I typed it up and emailed it to her. I don't have time to write another one for you, and even if I did, I wouldn't." I say. She glares at me. "Why can't you just help me out for once, Spencer? Every tiny thing I ask, it's always 'No, Melissa', or 'I don't have enough time Melissa'. Like you actually have a social life." She bites at me, and I sigh. "Melissa, I have to get to class. Goodbye." I say, slamming my locker shut and making sure it's locked so she can't steal anything.

Mona glares at Melissa and catches up to me. Melissa used to act like a sweet, perfect angel in front of my friends, but when they walked in on her shoving me against a wall, the game was up. Mona started crying, Aria threatened to skin her alive, and Hanna pulled out the crowbar she somehow manages to fit into her bag out and had to be held back from throwing it in her face. Now Melissa doesn't bother to pretend.

Mona and I have AP history together, and Ali, Em, and Aria have Chemistry. Hanna has Math, but I'm pretty sure she called in sick today to spend the day with her Mom in Philly. My parents are driving Melissa out to a fancy mall in the same city where they're pampering her for the weekend. They have a hotel there booked. I wasn't allowed to come because Melissa didn't want me there.

Anyway, it gives me a chance to go the the prison again. I've actually grown to like teaching people there. And it looks good on the kind of college applications I want. I want to study interior design at Upenn, which my parents would kill me for. They want me to study law there, but they aren't allowed to send out any college applications in my name.

And I also get to see Toby again. My favorite part about being there is spending time with him. I will never admit that to the girls because if I do Hanna will not shut up.

"Ms. Hastings? Ms Hastings!" A teacher's voice calls, and my head snaps up, before I sigh in relief. Ezra wasn't calling on me, he was calling on Melissa. Mona whispers something to me. "He knew you were tired, so he told me to let you sleep at the back and he'd turn a blind eye given the circumstances." She explains. Ezra is the only person outside of my group that knows what my homelife is like, so he's more lenient with all of us, but not lenient in the way that people would ask questions.

"Ms. Hastings, can you please stop texting during the class and pay attention? This the third time this week. If it continues I will be forces to confiscate your phone." He says, trying to get her attention, but she has earphones in. He sighs, and walks up, tapping her on the shoulder. She starts, ripping the earphones out, and muted music is heard throughout the classroom. Everybody explodes into laughter, and Melissa rolls her eyes. Ezra shushes them, and looks pointedly at Melissa. "Ms. Hastings, if what you're texting is so interesting, could you please share it with the class?" he asks. Melissa smirks and stands up.

"Honestly my sister is just a dumb piece of sh*t who thinks she can just waltz into the house, insult my fiancé, holler with her gross friends up the stairs, lock herself in her room, and forget about everybody else. It's annoying to watch her happy and I wish she would go _rot-_ "

"Enough, Ms. Hastings. That will be detention tonight until 7, and you can get this phone back at the end of the week."


End file.
